AG055
}} Poetry Commotion! (Japanese: 新人ジムリーダー・アスナ！穴だらけのバトルフィールド！？ The New Gym Leader, ! The Hole-Filled Battlefield!?) is the 55th episode of the , and the 329th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on December 11, 2003 and in the United States on November 20, 2004. Blurb Ash and friends arrive in Lavaridge Town. Ash heads straight for the Gym, where the Gym Leader Flannery is running around on fire. Brock uses Mudkip to douse the flames, and everyone goes inside for the Gym battle. The battlefield is a mess, so they need to clean up first. They find out Flannery just inherited the Gym Leader position from her grandfather, who left town to write Pokémon poetry. None of the kids know that he's actually spying on them because he's worried about Flannery. He comes back in disguise and offers to help Flannery out. Team Rocket also shows up in disguise to help clean the field, but instead they steal Flannery's Torkoal. They try to fly away in their balloon, but are stopped by the grandfather, who teams up with Flannery for a Pokémon battle with Jessie and James. May and Max free Torkoal. During the battle, Flannery's Slugma evolves into Magcargo. Flannery realizes her grandfather is there, and together they defeat Team Rocket. Everyone gets ready for the Gym battle the next day. Plot and arrive at Lavaridge Town, which is said to be famous for its hot springs. Max observes people being buried in the sand in the dry analogue to hot springs, the sand baths. Ash quickly reminds the team that his Gym is the reason they came here in the first place, and the group reluctantly agrees. arrives to the town shortly after, complaining about their troubles following Ash. James reminds them about the hot springs in the town, and the trio is led by Jessie straight to the springs. James and are worried about their pending mission that they have yet to complete. Ash arrives at the Gym to Flannery running around in panic as she has caught on fire. After extinguishes her with , he falls in love, only to be pulled away by Max. Ash informs Flannery that he is looking for a Gym Battle, and Flannery becomes excited at the chance to battle. Brock expresses concerns that he believed the Gym Leader of the town was Mr. Moore, not Flannery as she perpetuates. This is re-enforced by Flannery's disregard for protocol when she begins battling Ash on a non-regulation field. It is then discovered that the official field has not been cleaned since her last battle. The match is put off as Flannery, Ash, and friends take a break. Flannery explains that three days ago her grandfather, Mr. Moore, had left on a poetry writing mission across Hoenn and Johto, and appointed Flannery as the Gym Leader. Ash volunteers the group to help clean up the Gym with Flannery. Mr. Moore is shown to not have gone very far from Lavaridge, expressing concerns for Flannery and the Gym. He sees (in disguise) that Ash is helping Flannery clean up the Gym, and is worried that things are not going as hoped. appears to be watching too, and decides to catch Flannery's . Brock brings up that Flannery should have a ready in case Ash does beat her in the match. Flannery is not sure where they are located though, and she has the team help her search for the Badges. Mr. Moore appears in a new disguise to point out the location of the Badges. Flannery admits that she should be more organized. Max points out that Flannery does not have a match judge. Mr. Moore appears in a new disguise, claiming to be from the CPPGJ, or the Committee for Popularizing Pokémon Gym Judging. Brock is suspicious, but the disguised Mr. Moore exclaims that he was sent by Mr. Moore to judge the match. Mr. Moore also volunteers to help fix the field to prepare for the match. As the field is being repaired, the Team Rocket trio also appears to help repair the Gym. Flannery accepts the aid. Mr. Moore and the trio recognize each other from earlier. When Mr. Moore sees the trio trying to steal Flannery's Torkoal, the trio is discovered and begins the motto. Jessie sends out to fill the Gym with a attack. As the trio makes a run for it, Mr. Moore sends his to punch a hole in the trio's balloon. Flannery realizes her grandfather has a Wingull just like it. Wingull bursts Team Rocket's balloon and they fall down. When Mr. Moore sends out to battle the trio, Flannery realizes who the mystery man is. Jessie sends out Seviper while James sends out who turns to hug him. Seviper starts off with and hits Typhlosion but Typhlosion strikes back with . Cacnea uses but Flannery helps in the battle with her , Mag and uses to block. Typhlosion uses and it hits Cacnea. Seviper goes for a but it got hit by Typhlosion's . Cacnea goes for another Pin Missile but got hit by another Flamethrower by Typhlosion. Max and sneak around to rescue Torkoal. Meowth sees them and goes to attack them but Flannery stops him with Mag's Flamethrower. Cacnea and Seviper both attack using and but they both got hit by Slugma's Flamethrower. Flannery's Slugma evolves into , and when Mr. Moore congratulates her, Flannery refers to him as grandpa, and it is revealed that he is Mr. Moore. Team Rocket comments on the absurdity of Mr. Moore spying on his own house. Cacnea continues the battle using Pin Missile, but Flannery's Magcargo and Mr. Moore's Typhlosion both uses Flamethrower to send them back. The trio is defeated in the battle, and Ash and send them flying with a . The group finishes repairing the Gym, and Mr. Moore suggests they postpone the Gym Battle until tomorrow. Mr. Moore buries Ash and Friends in the sand, and some competitive dialog is exchanged between Ash and Flannery, both excited about their upcoming Gym Battle. Major events * and arrive in Lavaridge Town and meet Flannery, the local Gym Leader. * One of Flannery's , Mag, evolves into . Debuts Humans * Flannery * Mr. Moore Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Flannery * Mr. Moore Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Flannery's; Meg) * (Flannery's; Mag; evolves) * (Flannery's; Mag; newly evolved) * (Flannery's; debut) * (Mr. Moore's) * (Mr. Moore's) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * The English title is based on the idiom "poetry in motion". * This is the first episode in the where Jessie's Wobbuffet does not appear. Errors * Even though Flannery initially claims that is her first challenger, she later says that her last opponent used a lot. * When Jessie sends out to use , is heard but isn't seen on Ash's shoulder. After the Haze clears, Pikachu reappears on the shoulder. * Just before Flannery's evolves, it says "Mag", his nickname, which is equal to the first three letters of Magcargo, his evolved form. Dub edits * Mr. Moore incorrectly told to use in the English dub, whereas in the Japanese version, he told it to use . This was due to Typhlosion being unable to learn Headbutt at the time. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=משירת האש |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |hi=पोएट्री मास्टर }} 055 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Der Pokémon-Poet es:EP331 fr:AG055 it:AG055 ja:AG編第55話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第55集